User blog:Westside JDM/A brutal day at school
Hi guys today I had a brutal day of 7th classes since I'm a 7th grade and here's how it went Getting on the Bus Ok I was late for the bus me and my ex-girlfriend Rachel D'agui go rushing from our homes and I almost made it into the bus Rachel did but Bill (My jackass bus driver) closed the door on me and my neighbors, Bill, and various kids start laughing at me but Rachel felt bad for me along with my new girlfriend Arshdeep who doesn't even live in my neighborhood. Entering school and waiting for it to start So in retaliation for closing the door on me I told Mr. Tarrallo or Mr. T (My school principal) how bill closed the door on me and he gave me his typical excuse I'll talk to him and he never did. And some kids started throwing footballs at me for retaliating against Bill. Bill also discriminates me for my religion and he's a Christian and I'm a Catholic Though if he were an actual Christian he would be a lot nicer than usual Home Room Nothing really happens here accept for Mark harrasing me for no apparent reason and Mrs. Baker not even paying attention to Mark and then when she sees me she give gives me a demerit Period A Okay today was gym class and I had some fun dishing it out and ridiculously kicking volleyballs high without Mr. Noticing and then Kacie Buck goes to snitch on me and then I get another demerit Period B In science Mrs. Hatteburg didn't really notice any thing I did though she actually helps me and I'm also one of her favorite students Break People know that I like this girl named Heather they kept calling her name just to piss me off and they know that I would cower when they would call her name and I would run off Period C Mrs. Piercy my RSP teacher and she's my only Special Ed teacher. The reason I have her is because I'm too lazy or I have almost no time to do my homework and she doesn't understand the fact at I have other teachers homework to do so she lectures me and yells at me because I was doing Mr. Lydon's Logo paragraph and she wanted me to do Ms. Caldeira's Phantom Tollbooth vocabulary chapters 9-12 and I was doing the paragraph and then I got a third demerit Period D In Ms. Powers' Math class we got our test scores back and I studied for this test really hard for 10 days and she gave me an F when I was supposed to have a B+ and I flipped out and she sent me to Mr. T's office and I talked to him and he sent me back up but Ms. Powers refused to change my grade Lunch Nothing happened here Period E In Mrs. Gaona's Social Studies class today we were in Tech Lab and I forgot my pencil box and she gives me two full demerits and she saw that I was on the MotorStorm Wiki and she gives me a third demerit and she said I could have taken a pencil from the the pencil cup in the Tech Lab and I never knew about and she said I could have asked a classmate for a pencil and I did not know I could do that Period F Nothing happens here either Getting on the bus to go home On the bus I was sitting down and some 1st grader wanted to sit next to some other kid and then he started crying and Bill comes to smack me and Rachel saw it and called bill a son of a w**** in Italian since she's full Italian so then all the other kids startied staring at me and her for it and Bill threatened to kick me and Rachel off the bus and when Rachel and I got off the bus we ran so that pretty much sums up my day at Buena Vista Middle School the worst middle school in California Category:Blog posts